The Fall of Humanity
by MasahiroIshihara13
Summary: A lone pokemon will rise to gather many behind it. He will overthrow the human race and pokemon will rule. Moemon if you know what that is. M just in case. Currently on Hiatus
1. The Scarred Pikachu

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Me- This is a Moemon story so every pokemon is in their human form with a few characteristics of their original form. Enjoy and Review. Keep Flames to minimum.**

* * *

><p>The Viridian Forest was thrumming with excitement, many chirps and calls from the native Pokémon who lived in it. Everything seemed peaceful but all was not what it seemed to be.<p>

A Pokémon walked out of the forest. It was a male Pikachu that stood at 5' 4" in height and wore a bright yellow shirt with three brown streaks in the lower back and bright yellow cargo pants. His tail was long and resembled a lightning bolt. Black tipped yellow ears stuck out of his spiky blonde hair. His eyes were shiny orbs of pitch black. It had red smears on both cheeks. The Pikachu looked as if it had seen and experienced many things because it had a scar that came downwards over its left eye and the border between the black and yellow of his ears were riddled with many scars.

The look in its eyes revealed that this Pokémon was planning something and by the intensity, it was huge. It sees a trainer walk by with his Pikachu and it all begins.

~~~ Pikachu's POV ~~~

Once I saw him, a fellow Pikachu, one of my own, follow that wretched human, my anger erupted and my body started to generate electricity equivalent to that of a city power plant generator. "Why does he follow that filthy undesirable piece of trash? I will teach them both a lesson that they will never forget." I jumped in front of them, barring their path and way ahead.

"I challenge you to a battle." I said as I took a fighting stance. The trainer was surprised by my challenge for a bit before laughing at the thought of having a battle.

"I, Ash Ketchum, accept your challenge. I choose you, go Pikachu!" His Pikachu walked in front of him and faced me. We were mirror images of each other but I was different. He had no scars at all and clearly, no experience. He grinned that he was going to have a chance to fight and I returned the grin. This better be a good fight.

"Come on, give me everything you've got and don't hold back." His trainer heard my comment and started to issue out orders.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack." My opponent moved at a high speed and came up in front of me with the intent of punching me in the face. I saw this and my right hand shot out catching his fist.

His eyes grew wide as he was surprised at how I just caught his blow without flinching. My grin stretched and I jumped up into the air twisting and sending an Iron Tail right across his face sending him flying back.

Once I landed with my feet on solid ground I used Agility to catch up to my still flying opponent and jumped above him. I launched another Iron Tail, spinning in the air in a downward spiral to add to its power, before I struck him in the ribs, where I heard several things crack, and caused him to crash into the ground making a small crater.

The force of the blow knocked all the air out of him as he started to gasp constantly, writhing in pain.

"Pathetic, is this all you could do? You disappoint me as a Pikachu. You are pitiful" I looked at him with a mix of pity and disappointment. I heard the trainer run to his Pikachu, a look of concern on his face and it pissed me off.

"Get away from him you piece of shit." My blood started to boil again and massive energy started to gather around me. I came up in front of him and grabbed him in the throat, lifting him high into the air. I see the fear in his eyes as electricity dances across my entire body.

A smile creeps upon my face as I concentrate all the thrummed up power welling inside me. High above, I see that the thunder clouds have gathered for my purposes.

"Thunder, maximum output, 100%." I summon a strike of lightning from the storm above me and direct it straight into the trainer.

I watch as he screamed in pain, writhing in agony, the electricity surging throughout him, frying his system until I let him go. His body crumples in on itself and he is nothing more than a quivering bloody mess, twitching here and there every few seconds.

"You deserve it, you detestable worm." I walk away and turn to see him stop breathing, his body still.

I couldn't care less if he died so I continued my journey. The leaves to the left of me rustle and they part to reveal a face that I recognize.

It is my best friend Umbreon. She stands at a height of 5' 6". She wears a black shirt and black shorts with long black leggings and gloves that reached past her elbows, with a yellow ring design on the edges of them. Her tail resembles that of a fox, but is black with a bright yellow ring design on it as well as on her short black hair and her ears. Her crimson red eyes are bright and loneliness can be seen behind them.

"Hey Umbreon, would you like to join me on my journey?" I ask hoping that she would agree to my request.

"Why are you asking a question you know the answer to?" She said as she smiles mischievously and I start to smile too.

"Well, come along then. I plan to rid this world of those things that are called humans once and for all and I need all the help I can get. I'll entrust you to be one of my lieutenants." Did she want to?

"I'll follow you anywhere like any best friend would. You know that right?" I nodded my head and turned to face the road. It was time for the world to know what was coming.

"Let's go Umbreon." She nodded and we continued the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Did you enjoy? Remember to review.<strong>

**Pikachu-Let me shock him to death. Come on.**

**Umbreon-No don't do it Pikachu. He has the power to kill us or making our lives miserable.**

**Me- Hahahaha, listen to your best friend Pikachu or else.**


	2. The News is Spread

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Me- Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I arrived in the Pewter City and my plan was finally going to begin. I asked my best friend Umbreon if she could gather the Pokémon who lived here at the gym and she immediately ran off. In the mean time, I chose to survey and gather information on the city.<p>

By the time my arrangement was ready, I headed to the doors of the Pewter City Gym and entered, intending on challenging the leader. He looked to be a teen of about 18 years old in age. He had spiky brown hair and his eyes were set in lines, never opening.

"I, Pikachu challenge you." I told him straight up.

"I Brock, accept your challenge." He pulled out one of those ghastly pokeballs and threw it in the air activating it and summoning a male Geodude. The Geodude was 3' 5" in height and had short, wavy brown hair and wore all dark brown clothes that kind of popped out.

"Go Geodude, I choose you!" I just stood there and waited calmly.

"I'll allow you to make the first move." Brock smiled and turned his head to his Geodude.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw." The Geodude grabbed the ground and lifted large rocks, throwing them with devastating accuracy. I used agility to weave my way in and out of the falling rocks and appeared in front of him.

I used "Double Kick" and hit him once in the stomach and then another one in the jaw launching him up into the air. My attacks were clearly effective for when Geodude landed back to earth, he was knocked unconscious.

Brock called him back with a pokeball and summoned his last Pokémon.

"Go, I choose you, Onix!" She appeared about 5' 6" in height and had grey eyes and they were accompanied by her long braided grey hair and grey attire.

"An electric type is going to defeat a gym that specializes in its weakness. I feel sad at the thought." I announced, shaking my head at the last part.

"I will defeat you and keep the honor of this gym safe." She said glaring at me with those storm grey eyes.

"Come and get over here then." I said. "Or are you too scared that an electric type will beat you?" She lost her temperature at that and launched herself at me.

She used "Iron Tail" and I swiftly blocked it with an "Iron Tail" of my very own. It knocked her off balance and surprised her. I took that very chance to use a "Sky Uppercut" attack and it made her fly higher into the air.

Before she landed, I used "Brick Break" hitting her in the stomach and inflicting the finishing blow. She hit the ground with a huge amount of force, making a dull thud sound that echoed across the gym room.

I walked away to hear Brock picking his Pokémon up off the ground.

"Consider this a parting gift Thunder!" A huge bolt of lightning came crashing down on the gym electrifying it and causing it to collapse in itself. I walked away and arrived to see Umbreon with a group of 5 Pokémon. They were two Spearow and three Pidgey. They saw the destruction of the gym and looked at me with awe.

"I want you five to spread this message. I want anyone who despises the humans to gather at Saffron City in a week. Go now and spread this message." They all agreed and flew off in five different directions.

"Umbreon, come on let's go." She grabbed my hand and we both used "Agility" to get away from the smoldering ruins of the gym and out of Pewter City.

_~~~~~~~~ A week later ~~~~~~~~_

The meeting was finally commencing. It had been an eventful week for me and I was itching for this meeting. In that week I had conquered and defeated each gym from the Cerulean City Gym to the Celadon City Gym. Today I am to show them my power by conquering the Saffron City Gym.

I entered the gym and faced off against both her Kadabra and Haunter. Her Kadabra was 5' 7" in height. She had long blond hair which at two points on her head resembled ears. She wore a brown top and a yellow skirt. She had chocolate brown eyes and a star on her forehead. Haunter was half her height, ranging around 3' 3" and she had spiky purple hair facing mostly to the back. She wore a purple dress and gloves. Her eyes were a bit angled like that of a snake and they were crimson red.

They both attacked me at once on orders from Sabrina, who is acting carefully after hearing about the defeat and destruction of many of the other gyms. Kadabra used "Psychic" multiple times while I had to dodge the "Shadow Balls" sent by Haunter.

After a long battle I finally saw an opening and I took it. I used "Agility" to get under Kadabra's defenses and hit her with a combo of "Charge", "Thunderbolt", and "Double Kick." When I was done taking her out I went after Haunter. I grabbed her hand with my electrified one and used "Thunderbolt" at its full power, knocking her out instantly.

I left the gym, snapping my fingers and letting loose another "Thunder" to destroy the gym behind me.

I saw the faces of all the Pokémon that gathered and gave them this message.

"To everyone here who witnessed my power, rejoice. The humans treat us as their pets when we are not and I am sick of it. They are only scared of our power and that is why they treat us like this. They are jealous and manipulative creatures who should be wiped off this planet. Today is the day where I ask every one of you to spread this news to every Pokémon you come across and to raise hell and havoc against the humans. Live in peace and raise chaos everywhere for them to find. We are taking this world starting now." I finished my speech and all the Pokémon cheered and scattered, with the intent of telling them the news.

"Finally it is time. This world shall be ours." I spoke aloud and Umbreon smiled next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Did you enjoy? Want to tell me what you think about it? Review to do it.<strong>

**The other fanfics I'm planning to do are Sly Cooper, D. Grayman, Digimon, and many others. If anyone is asking for me to make a fanfic for them then ask away. It might take time but I'll try to get to it.**


	3. Pandemonium

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Me-Enjoy the chapter. Pikachu and his followers are causing pandemonium.**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~ A few more weeks later ~~~~~~~~<em>

I watched smugly, sitting in my chair, as I saw a news reporter in Goldenrod City reporting the chaos in that region.

"Johto News, Diane here to report from Goldenrod City. The city is currently in a state of mass confusion and pandemonium. Many Pokemon are attacking humans and destroying everything in their path except themselves." In the background, one of my lieutenants, a Tyrogue, was kicking and punching every human officer in sight, knocking them out and breaking bones. I cracked a smile as he continued knocking them out by himself.

"It is also reported that cities all over Johto are being overrun by Pokemon. Violet City, Olivine City, Azalea Town, Ecruteak City, Mahogany Town, and Cianwood City have also been overrun." I felt ecstatic at this and changed the channel with a click on the remote.

"This is Kanto News and Kanto is in a very dark and grim state. Most of it has been taken over Pokemon and the only truly safe place is the Indigo Plateau." A tick mark appeared on my head and I was very annoyed. "Damn those Elite Four and their Champion. I will take them down and I will finally be able to move on to the other regions of the world." I called up Umbreon waited in my chair for her to appear. She walked through the door without making a noise and sat next to me.

"What do you want?" She asked and she smiled when she saw me with a grim expression on my face.

"I want you and Gardevoir to harass the human forces near Victory Road and to recruit more Pokemon to our cause at Mount Silver." She understood my situation and left. "I need to think up a new plan to conquer Indigo Plateau."

_~~~~ Umbreon's POV ~~~~ _

I can't believe he's in that kind of stress. I saw those dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and it was clearly this campaign of his that took his sleep away from him. I arrived in the lieutenant's meeting room. I looked around to see Gardevoir and Gengar chatting. Gardevoir was the same height as her with violet eyes, emerald colored hair in a kind of bob sort of hair style. She wore a long sleeve green T-shirt with a red design in the center and a long white skirt that reached down to her feet. Gengar on the other hand was 1 inch shorter than Gardevoir and her eyes were crimson red with a black slit in the middle. Her purple hair reached down to her shoulders and spiked up like ears on the top of her head. She wore a long sleeved purple dress that reached down just above her ankles.

They noticed me enter the room and greeted me. Maybe I'll take Gengar along with us, she'll enjoy the fun.

"Gardevoir, Gengar, we have important orders from Pikachu." I saw their bodies tense at that. They respected Pikachu's power and they would not deny it.

"This mission has three objectives to it. The first one is to recruit more Pokemon to our side from the Mount Silver area. The second one is to sabotage the human's high defenses among Victory Road. The last one is to weaken their forces and cause morale to drop among them." I looked at their faces to see if anything came up.

"Gardevoir, I'll entrust you with recruit the Mount Silver area Pokemon to our side." She nodded.

"Okay understood Umbreon." I turned my attention to Gengar.

"Gengar, I'll entrust you with weakening their forces." She smiled at that.

"I understand and thank you Umbreon."

"I'll take care of their defenses. Let's go."

_~~~~~~~~ Mount Silver Area ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Gardevoir's POV ~~~~_

I finally reached the area and arranged a meeting with the Pokemon leaders of the area.

After our long arduous debate, they finally settled with a compromise.

"We will join you on one condition. The condition is that you will let us keep this whole area for ourselves to rule." I considered it for we needed the strength of these Pokemon and that this was their land to begin with.

"I will agree with your condition." I held out my hand and the Rapidash Elder shook it.

In my head I thought "Objective one complete."

_~~~~~~~~ Victory Road ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Gengar's POV ~~~~_

I thanked Umbreon so much in my head right now as I fired "Shadow Balls" everywhere I saw a human. I saw their terrified faces as I destroyed everything around them and even their own friends. I shivered from this excitement and felt extreme pleasure at doing this. I landed on the ground and around 40 humans surrounded me in a circle, pointing shock guns at me.

"Put your hands in the air and kneel on the ground or we will use necessary force to do so." One of them shouted to me. I put my hands in the air mockingly before I shot a "Shadow Ball" into the ground making a smoke bomb like effect. I jumped up into the air and let my spirits and energy soar.

I gathered all the energy into both of my hands and created the biggest and strongest "Shadow Ball" lifting it over my head and looking to the ground at their shocked faces.

"Good bye humans, Shadow Ball!" I threw it down on them as I watched them run for their lives and the explosion that it set off was tremendous enough to destroy everything within a mile radius and the shockwave knocked everyone off their feet into the ground or object severely causing damage to them.

"Thank you Umbreon!" I yelled joyously into the air.

_~~~~~~~~ Victory Road, Area near the border of Indigo Plateau ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Umbreon's POV ~~~~_

It was thanks to Gengar's massive destruction and chaos that I was able to slip past the human's defenses as I saw how their many reinforcements were being sent to take care of Gengar. They won't be able to take her down when she goes into that kind of mood.

I went past the walls that they set up and I planted special "Dark Pulse" bombs in important places among the camp behind the walls and among the walls.

I saw something flash in the corner of my eye and it was a computer screen in the big tent in the center of the camp. I entered the room undetected and unseen and I started hacking the computer for information. I found shocking things and plans. I took a disk and copied everything onto it.

I moved swiftly and I went past the walls again and into the woods. When I reached a place far enough I snapped my fingers and the bombs went off setting multiple waves of destructive dark energy in ripple like patterns.

I saw the walls crumble and the camp explode with flames running high into the air. I continued back to meet the other two and I told them that the mission was completed. Both me and Gengar held Gardevoir's hands so she could use "Teleport" to transport us back home. It took three seconds for the move to work and then all I can feel is being sucked into a space and then being thrown out onto our feet.

"Gardevoir, I will never get used to that." I whined.

"Umbreon, aren't you going to give Pikachu the news of our mission and the information you gathered?" I got out of my daze and immediately headed for his room.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem Umbreon." Was the last thing I heard when I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Did you Enjoy? Review if you want to give me your opinion.<strong>

**Gengar-Can I throw a Shadow Ball at you?**

**Me-Do you want to die horrificly in the next chapter?**

**Gengar-Forget I suggested it.**

**Me-Okay bye peoples.**


End file.
